Demon's Farewell Kiss
by SirenVoice
Summary: Here, there is a demon ruling the streets of London in the shadows. This is causing attention to other creatures of the night.Even the ones of the light.Who should be more afraid the demon or them?Tricks is what the demon does, will they be able to survive or solve it's riddles?Or with London's street and homes go to a blaze? Ashes and Ashes we all fall down.Love in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Start**

"Anything, please, anything. They can't know, no one can!" The woman in the white dress screams at the man. Her veil is still covering her face, her hands are bloody. The red stains in her dress like nothing else.

"Anything you say?" the man smirks and reached into his pocket and pulls out a card. It pitch black and all that was on it was a spilled teacup in red ink. "When you are truly meaning anything, the address will appear from this card." The woman grabbed the card and looked at it, when she tilted it, the teacup shined.

"When will I really mean it—"she began but the man was gone. She looked around but it was no use. The woman sighed with thoughts racing in her mind, she left the ally and didn't dare take the carriage home, and instead she walked home. She was greeted with a murder scene. What if her driver would tell someone and spread rumors that would just be the end for her! The knife was on the floor next to her fiancé, the body was lifeless on the carpet. She noticed his eyes were dry as she walked over to him. She rested on her knees next to him and touched him face lightly with her fingertips.

"Today was our day, my day. Why did you have to ruin it?" She said in her soft voice.

The woman picked up the black card. She needed anything that would get out of this situation. What if people found out about this? She would be locked up, and no one would ever want to marry her. She needed a man to survive, her mother was wrong. She was a rich girl; she would never work for herself though she could.

_"Working for yourself is so stupid, why would you if you could have some sucker do it for you?" _She remembered the words her friends would say when they found out about the marriage-to-be.

She held the card in her hand, so tightly by its edges. But no matter how much she tried to crush it, it wouldn't. In her finest clothes she waited to see if she would see the same man as before. Her heels were on the cobblestones and she looked in the far distance of the town. Fog touched London's streets and there wasn't anyone in sight. She relooked at the card and held it to her face.

"I gave anything, my body, part of my money, my life." She said to it like a baby. The spilled teacup lit up, the red glowed so bight. She bit her lip and the next words came out in choked words, "My soul." Now it shined like nothing before, the card began to dip directly for the cup. She held the card and it dripped faster now like running water from the sink pouring on the floor and it dripped on her. The red water was like a river and it was filling the gaps between the cobblestones and kept going. The woman held it out with fear; she was so shocked about what was happening. The fog thickens and she could barely see her hand. The red water formed a huge circle on the ground and hardens. The circle sank in and left a dark hole in the ground. Stairs appear in the darkness, black as night. The woman looked at behind her and gripped the card. She peeked into the hole but she could not see the bottom or even if there was any more stairs after this. She sighed. Her expensive heel knocked onto the steps.

"Sir Francis, please wake up!" A voice said. Francis opened his eyes to meet with a big-eyed boy in his normal suit. Francis stretched out his arms and fixed his hair.

"What is it Acelet?" he yawned. Francis pulled back him blond hair and shook himself in effect to filling wake himself up.

"Your late for the council meeting—again!" He yelled with worry. Francis eyes opened up wide and jumped out if his desk chair.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Francis grabbed his keys off his work desk. "Lets go!" Acelet rolled his eyes and went to grab both of their coats. He passed the many bookshelves to the closet. He was short and small but he reached up high and grabbed both their coats. "Its time to lock up." He said meeting up with Acelet. His apprentice gave him his coat and they both headed out of the bookshop and to the busy street. People we sawing "good day" and "have a good morning" to each other. When they would say to them, they would say it back nicely and head off. They both walked hand by hand to down the street.

Francis looked at his watch; they could maybe be easier than usual late—as always they were. Running up the paths they made it to the church, it wasn't Sunday, so no one was really there. Barely anyone was there. Francis and Acelet could no take their breathes from going so fast. Still holding hands, they walked behind the church. Flowers pecked out of the cobblestones and the sun was gleaming—even though it was _London_. Behind was so a statue of an angel reaching up high to a ball—but it was not there. The statue was incomplete because the maker died too young to finish. But either way, she was beautiful. Francis reached up to touch the hands of the angel with her wings out in the air, but a small tugged him coat. He looked down at Acelet and saw his face. He understood. Francis picked up Acelet in his arms and let him touch the angel's hands. The statue's hand's flexed and her fingers moved. After a moment, she made a circle with her hands in the air. Both Francis and Acelet stood back. She pointed to them—to the sky—and then backs to them. At the tips of her finger glowed a white light, and a beam came out and stiked them both. Unafraid and filling aware of what to come, they stood there. The light absorbed in them as they began to hover.

"I really hope we're not that late." He says looking up.

"But we always are." Acelet responded. Still holding hands they rose into the air and through the sky. Clouds passed them as they raced and the wind whistling in their ears. Soon enough they spotted a wide beautifully, heavenly, building that sat on the other clouds. They came to shortstop and as their shoes touched the marble—they feet became bare. Acelet was no longer wearing his suit by a toga and Francis wasn't wearing his bookstore-uniform, but a stylish suit. They walked and passed the marble columns and the people there. When Francis was in their sight, they bowed and said "Good Morning" in the most respectable manner. Acelet put his head up even though they weren't really doing for him, but for the man he holding. Francis nodded to them and gave small "as to you" to them. Through the halls of marble statues and paintings they walked and onto the room of large marble doors that were a different color compared to the rest of the building.

The doors opened up for them to the room of rows of connected desks that led up on the walls and up the room and dozens of people sitting in those rows.

"The council." Francis said to himself softly.

"You're late!" a voice from across the room yelled. He looked to the direction to see a blond haired, green eyes man.

"Sir Feliks," Francis began as they both walked up to each other, meeting up.

"Why are you always late?" he asked. "That's not proper at all for an angel."

Francis shook his head, passed him, and walked over to his seat.

"Of course, because I'm an angel." He sat down. His seat was in the "special-zone" next to higher up angels than normal. Feliks sat next to him with a sour face.

"Specially with someone as high as you, you make the rest of us look bad. Your a Great Angel," He said. Francis couldn't help but laugh.

"There are worst things than being late." He responded. Feliks shook his head and gave up the conversation and that he win—as always. The other angels realized their daily talk over and started to get back to work. One of them went to the center of the council room and had papers in his hand. She gave a few coughs to clear her throat and began telling off the day. Acelet sat with other of his kind beside the glorious desk is master sat at.

Hours passed and when everything was over, everyone bowed to each other and to the Great Angels. They began to walk out of the council room with silence in respecting the Great Angels. Francis exited the room with Feliks with the other Great Angels in a line; the other angels stepped aside for the Great ones. In the front of the building, the bit of floor of marble where Francis walked on to get in was a statue of a human, a small child that reaching for the floor. One of the Great Angels touched the child's hair and from hair in flowed like waves. The child looked at the Great Angel and they're hands touched. In seconds the child gave off a glow and the Great Angel took it in. Releasing the hold, the Great Angel went to the edge of the floor and jumped off—leaving a path of glow in her tracks. The other Great Angels followed. Suddenly, Feliks pulled Francis a side and walked with away from the crowd. He led him to down a hall where he was sure no one was.

"We need to talk." He started. "The demons are becoming more tricky and they are taking souls left and right. Them stealing the souls before they die naturally through either time or fate, is really messing with us." Francis rarely ever saw Feliks serious like this. "There is many in London, I'm sure you know that your paying attention too, but you can ignore that mission right now."

"But I thought we had connections to take them down, why are you making me doing this personally?" Francis asked.

"They have connections as well. There is a group in London that is not just connecting demons but monsters as well." He said back. Francis nodded in understanding. "I need you to focused on this mission and start taking them down, one by one. My apprentice is giving yours the information where and when. Our contacts with meet with you later."

"Can you give me the name of the demon I really have to kill?"

"All we know, it loves to drink tea." Feliks left it at that and walked off. Acelet came into the hall and spotted him. Francis met him halfway.

"Are you ready, Master Francis?" He asked.

"I _have _to say I am," they grabbed hands and walked to the child statue.

**That's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Sorry for an grammar or spelling mistakes, I really don't reread my work. The next chapter will come as fast as the viewers enjoy it. **

**Comments, thoughts, ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank the vistors for the views and for you guys reading and favoriting my work. Because of that, I wrote very quickly, please be patient for the next one.**

The Connection

The woman walked down the stairs that seemed to be endless. It was cold and the when she looked up, the hole above her was so far way. This could mean either she moved a lot or the fact that it was an illusion that she could g back up. Her feet echo the hall she walked and it led downwards. The stairs finally led her out of the hall to the other side. There, it looked as if she was back outside in the country. The sun above her, shining so bright that she could hardly believe it was even real. This didn't feel like London at all. It felt as it was in another world completely. Before her stood a house, or more like a mansion and it's artwork looked as if it was made my gods. Gardens surround the mansion, bringing my life to the building. Walking on the elegant stones she walked to the door, memorized by it all. Her brown hair felt the wind blow softly; she looked back. The hall with stairs was till there, back the thought of going back to that dark place made her really not want to go. She put her hand on the knob of the door.

Francis held his pocket watch in his hand: 5:45.

"So early in the morning?" Acelet complained as he held the Great Angel's hand.

"You're acting if I like it." He responded. The fog was high as they sat in the carriage. The horse hoofs clucked to the road as it road through the country. Acelet yawned and looked out the window just for a small entertainment. Francis put his Ascot Hat on his face, lying back on cushion to rest for a little more.

"Sir, we are here." Said the driver with his Bowler hat tilted down. Acelet looked at the man, he's been with the driver for so long, but never really saw his face. He was so curious, his hand half lifted and he put his hand back down. He really wanted to know.

"Come along, Acelet." Francis said telling him, knowing he no longer paying attention and wandering off in his world. Acelet nodded and ran beside his master. They walked on the dirt path to see a small pond and a man in probably 18 and just became one. He was in a coat sitting next to the water. He held himself as if he was there for a long time—waiting. They approached the man and noticed his features. He had blond hair that pulled back neatly and he looked at them with those blue orbs.

"You're here." He said. Francis nodded and stood next to him.

"And you know why," He said back. Acelet could feel the powerful energy coming off this man. He stood close to his master. Now, the man stood up and faced them.

"Yes, I'm told to be your—" He stopped to look for the word. "—Helper."

"Indeed, you have to stay in London and around the country. Go where I say, and do what I need you to do." He responded.

"But remember, I'm not your personal slave dog like your friend here—" Acelet squinted his eyes at the man, he wasn't sure that they would get along. "—I'm here for one thing only, the thing I do." The blonde said.

"I know, to kill monsters that harm the humans and other creatures." Francis insured him. "Mr. Hunter." Mr. Hunter nodded and walked beside them.

"You will pretend to be my friend's child and work at my bookshop. You'll stay at my place with Acelet and I." He said. Understanding him, they all walked to the carriage where the driver waited, alert and ready.

The woman stepped on the long red rug that ran through the mansion on the shiny wooden floors. There were pictures of people up the walls, smiling and have a good time. There was a father pushing who she assumed to be his daughter. Family, friends, she wondered if she really had either. These people loved just the presence of each other yet, she despised her own and only loved its riches. Her friends were play toys to her. In this second, she no longer felt welcome. Everything touched her heart, but the realization of the pictures saddens her for some reason. A door creaked open at of the hall and its dim light slowly came in.

Her forced was now on why she was here, and not the side things that caught her attention. Her heels clicked as she came to the door and opened it. There were no windows where the sun could not come in. At the end of the room sat a man looking at his work that was placed on his desk. The wallpaper was beautiful and the work of the chairs and table was also. Everything seemed so unreal; her own family could of not gotten these. As she stepped in, the man looked up with a smile. He was blond and had green eyes that saw right through her.

"Well hello there, Miss," He said. His voice sounded like music. She froze, she didn't know how to react or even say. "Come, please sit down." He welcomed. Listening, she passed the coffee table and rested on a chair. He smiled and put his work aside. "Now, why are you here?" He asked putting his fingers on his chin.

Her eyes widen, she was too distracted with her surrounds to remember and instantly shook herself.

"I was told that you could help me with my…. situation." She said choosing the right words. He nodded.

"I can completely get rid of the 'situation'" he repeated the word she used. "So that her family and friends won't know about this." He smiled a promising one. For some reason she believed in him so much, that he could save her from her own wrong doings.

"You don't know how happy this makes me!" She explained to him. "Oh thank you kind sir!"

"Don't thank me just yet, wait for the results." He stood up and went around the desk to her. "Unfortunately its not free, the work of your 'solution' is very hard."

"What could I do, is it money that so need?" She asked. She was prepared to give the money if it would get her out. He peered over her light she was prey.

"No, something much more variable than that. Much more." He grinned.

The German held up the lantern in the air so he could see around the attic. He spotted two beds sitting side-by-side. One was plain with a brown sheet and the other was blue as the sky. The plain one had a bed a nightstand with a small lamp and dresser. The blue bed was near a window and had a desk that had maps and adventurous objects scatter among. He sighed and but his suitcase on the bed he assumed that was his own. Then again, how could the other one be his? He began unpacking his things and placing them into his new dresser and laying things out. There was a red rug underneath his bed. When he was unpacking, a small golden locket slipped out of his pocket and feel to the floor. In seconds out of panic he reached for the locket and kept it to his heart. He couldn't lose this; it was all that was left. He held it firmly, never to let go, keep moving forward, that what he always told himself.

"Mr. Hunter, come down stairs, dinner is ready!" Acelet called as he went up the ladder to the attic. After he made eye contact with Mr. Hunter, he dropped down and ran to the dinning room. The blond got up and headed down; he put his locket it his pocket. The dinning table and the room wasn't that big. It was obvious that it was only really for a small family. Dinner was laid on the table and their plates have already been filled. Acelet sat in his normal seat at the width of the table and Francis sat the length. The German decided to sit across from the Angel.

With excitement the small boy moved up and down—but did not dig in. Francis reached out his hands and Acelet grabbed one of his. Francis put out the other to Mr. Hunter. He was surprised and hesitantly went to hold hands.

"Acelet, its your turn to say grace." He said. Acelet mumbled something in complaining and took a deep breath. Everyone closed their eyes.

"Please lord, bless this home, bless this food, bless oh London, so loving and true. Please give us the strength for another day, in hope we'll save more lives on the way. Trying to bring happiness to all, to the live and the dead." Acelet announced.

"Amen," They all said together. As for a signal, Acelet dogged into his food politely—but so fast. The German observed the boy first before eating. Francis pulled out something from his pocket in a small vial. It looked like pixie-dust...kind of. He sprinkled it on his food and put it away slickly.

"What's that?" the German asked. Francis looked up confused and then looked at his vial; he gave a small grin.

"Its what we Angels put on our food to make more 'holy', Great Angels really only have to." He answered.

"So grace isn't enough?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"No, not for me." The Angel said now looking at his food and not him any more. Mr. Hunter left the questions at be, the air was no tense. Acelet sense that and got loud with his talking. Mr. Hunter couldn't believe how much this boy could talk about every little thing about London. Told him about every street and the stores around. Its like he had never stopped.

After dinner he went to take a bath and regenerate from the day. The traveling from Berlin to London was tiring, he just wanted to sleep. Even if he had to sleep in a strangers home, eating a stranger's food, and being nice to a stranger. Not that he didn't like him, but he felt as if he wasn't telling him something. Even on the ride here, he didn't make eye contact that much. What was he hiding? The water soaked the German's skin and shined off the light. He let his feet hang off the tub and watched the steam go his skin. His legs were wide open and his blue eyes dazed off.

_Man, I need a drink. _He thought.

As he exited the bath, he dried his chest and his gleaming abs. The bath had refreshed him and he went into his nightclothes. He headed to the attic and from the ladder he could see a light was on. There, Acelet had a lantern on his desk and writing something. He writing with such energy, it caused Mr. Hunter to be a bit curious. Since he was not a child, he ignored the feeling and went to his bed. He did not mind the light being on, it wasn't that bright. He had been through worst lighting and slept next to a fire in a cave. The light was right in his face, but he welcomed it because it brought warmth as well.

"Do you even what to be here?" Acelet asked, not looking away from what he was writing. The man was surprised how straight to the point and how quickly he went. You would think a child would wait a while before, not on the same day.

"It's no positive or negative really, I'm here on business, nothing more—nothing less." He pulled the covers to his shoulders. Acelet shrugged and went back to his work before turning off the lantern and joining the German in slumber.

**Just saying, there will be bloody scenes later in the chapters, so be prepared. It is rated M for a reason.**

**Comments, thoughts, ideas?**


End file.
